onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chess
| affiliation = Bliking Pirates (disbanded), Drum Kingdom (former) | occupation = Head of Staff; Pirate | age = 30 (debut) 32 (after timeskip) | birth = July 20th | height = 194 cm (6'4") | blood type = S | jva = Yusuke Numata Jin Domon (Grand Battle! Rush!) | Odex eva = Chuck Powers | 4kids eva = Jimmy Zoppi | Funi eva = Kyle C. Jones }} Chess is a former minister of defense serving under Wapol. After the attack of Blackbeard, he became a pirate alongside his king, until their subsequent return to Drum Island. Appearance Chess is a man who is a bit taller than average. He has wavy lips and a sad expression. He wears a checkered jester-like green-blue costume with purple lining at the end of the sleeves, a white winter cape with purple lining, that he ties against his chest, and grey buttons, with a light brown bow and a bag of arrows on his back. He has dark green pants, and blue shoes with white buckles. Six years ago, he wore a pointy green-blue hood on his head. Gallery Personality As head of staff, Chess writes down every new law Wapol makes, along with everything he eats. Chess is quite cocky, often stating that he has figured out his foe's weakness. He also will not hesitate to hurt innocent bystanders. Just like Kuromarimo, he seems to be very loyal and respectful towards Wapol. Abilities and Powers As head of staff and minister of defense of the Drum Kingdom, Chess had considerable influence over the king and great authority over the people. He temporarily lost these privileges after he fled with Wapol, only to regain them once he returned home. He also held an important role within the Bliking Pirates. Physical Abilities Chess is physically strong and a powerful fighter, having easily defeated an army of Drum Island's watchguards and later a group of lapahns. He has some endurance, having taken a surprise blow from a lapahn, which is powerful enough to drop trees, and quickly got back up. Weapons and Archery Chess is a skilled archer, wielding a large bow with quivers. He can even aim and fire multiple arrows at the same time. Attacks : Chess shoots a flaming arrow at his opponent. This attack makes a great combo attack with Kuromarimo's Eleki-Marimo attack because the Afros he attaches make easy targets and increase the damage of his attack. History Past Chess became the head of staff after Wapol became king. He approved everything that Wapol did including eliminating all of the doctors on Drum Island, except the Isshi-20. One day, Blackbeard arrived on Drum Island and begun the destruction of the island. Chess, along with Kuromarimo, followed Wapol who cowardly escaped Drum Island. For nearly a year in exile, he spent his life as a pirate. Drum Island Arc Chess and the rest of the Bliking Pirates crossed the path of the Straw Hat Pirates when the crew spotted him "standing on water" but it turns out he was standing on top of Wapol's submarine and began to attack the Straw Hat Pirates. But they stopped the attack after Luffy sent Wapol into the sea. Chess and the Bliking Pirates decided to rescue their king and swore vengeance on the Straw Hat Pirates. One day later, Chess and the Bliking Pirates returned to Drum Island after one year of exile and began to terrorize the inhabitants. Kuromarimo also learned that the Straw Hat Pirates are also in Drum Island. Dalton tried to stop them, but Chess used his arrows to stop him. After they defeated Dalton, Chess and the Bliking Pirates were buried by an avalanche caused by the Lapahns. Thinking that the avalanche was caused by the Straw Hat Pirates, Chess, Wapol and Kuromarimo decided to pursue the Straw Hat Pirates. Chess, Kuromarimo and Wapol managed to find Luffy who is carrying Nami and Sanji to Kureha who is living at Wapol's former castle. They tried to attack him, but Luffy dodged them. They continued the attack until the Lapahns stopped Chess and Kuromarimo, giving Luffy time to escape. Soon afterwards Chess, Kuromarimo and Wapol defeated the Lapahns. Chess, Kuromarimo, and Wapol then go to Drum Castle with the help of Robson so Wapol can evict Kureha and Chopper out of his castle. Once arrived, they confronted not only Kureha and Chopper, but also Luffy and Sanji. When Luffy nearly sent Wapol off the cliff with a punch, Chess and Kuromarimo saved him just in time. Chess tried to send his arrows at Sanji, but Luffy stopped him. After being humiliated again by Luffy, Wapol then used his Baku Baku no Mi abilities to fuse Chess and Kuromarimo into Chessmarimo. After transforming, Chessmarimo vowed to protect Wapol, and then engaged in a fight with Chopper. The reindeer ate a Rumble Ball, and much to Chessmarimo's surprise, he achieved more than his regular three transformations. After Chopper evaded their attacks with Jump Point, blocked them with Guard Point, and destroyed their hammers with Arm Point, he used his Brain Point to locate Chessmarimo's weak spot. After his chin was identified as the weak point, Chessmarimo was defeated by Chopper's Kokutei Roseo. Merchandise Video Games Enemy Appearances *''Aim! The King of Berry'' *''One Piece: Round the Land'' Support Appearances *''Grand Battle! 2'' References Site Navigation ca:Chess fr:Chess zh:傑斯 it:Chess pl:Chess Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Bliking Pirates Category:Archers Category:Alabasta Saga Antagonists Category:Ministers